Beloved Darkness :Ultimate Redux:
by JuXSu
Summary: A Reploid born in captivity learns the difficulty of the outside world, and works to defeat the evil that follows her; working along with the Maverick hunters to as well learn, and grow herself as a person.


A/N:

Chapter one of the ultimate redo of this story. 3

This will be the final version, (hope to god) and hopefully will have the end it's been needing for about three years now.

Hopefully you guys will like it.

Chapter 1;

Prologue

 **/-File code 1.00;…**

 **/Enter Passcode… _/**

 **/-Passcode accepted;**

 **/-Initializing product data…-/**

…

…

If you're reading this than, it is most likely that you've stumbled upon my old notes, that you've managed to discover my story. Cheers to you.

It is most likely, that you've accessed an old computer system, in which I wrote the events that you are about to read.

This all occurred a long time ago, but to this day, it stains my memory. I remember it as if it just happened yesterday, and it will stick with me until the day I shut down. As much as there was bad, there was good, and now I live freely… happily…

Now then, on to the actual story.

I shall start, with an introduction.

My name is Ala, and I am an engineer droid. I work for a Reploid design and creation facility, where I help my professor create other Reploids. It's a simple job, I help create blueprints for droids, as well as help create DNA information that is needed for their creation. All in all, it's simple, and easy to deal with. I can't say though that it's not time consuming. This facility of mine is my home, where I live with a large family of other droids, our Professor being our human master who we truly love and support.

I suppose it's best to start on this day…

It was a chilly winter, in the 22nd century…

I was walking along the halls, my armored feet making loud, clamoring noises as I carried multiple things in my arms. Reports, disc drives, and a few blueprints I had managed to print and get down on a solid format. I was to deliver these to our Scientists, who'd get to work on the part's necessary to create our Reploids.

Simple enough.

I walked a few more steps, stopping as I heard a familiar voice call my name, and footsteps catch up to me. I turn to meet eyes with a familiar face. Thorn…

Thorn, was my commanding officer in a way, but more or less a guardian. "Ala." she called, I felt a smile appear across my face as I turned towards her. "Hey Thorn, what can I do for you?" I asked in a tender tone. "Ah nothing kiddo, just wanted to chat. Need help with that?" she asked, as she noticed I did seem to struggle with what I was holding and gently took it from my embrace. She held it tightly, as I gave a sigh of relief. The papers had been poking into the base of my arms, piercing through my body suit slightly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Thorn nodded.

"Not a problem, so where are these heading to?" she asked, I gave a small sigh of agitation and looked around the hall for a moment with a bite to my lip. "Production facility." I responded, she gave a small tilt to her head. "All the way over there? That's a whole other section of the building, and they had you carry everything like this?" She asked, I gave a roll of my eyes. "Well not like it can be helped, work is work." I responded, as I continued walking. I gave a small bounce in my arms, organizing the loose papers somewhat so that I could keep them in my grasp.

Thorn followed me by my side, as we walked into a larger room. It was the Lobby, it held various amounts of chairs, a plant here and there in the corners. Small tables with small flyers and magazines sat in between two rows of seats. It wasn't normally busy, only ever when some business people came in to make business and make appointments with my Professor. The room smelled of disinfectant, and just on the very left sat a wide, oval like desk where a female droid sat just behind it.

Like I had said, it wasn't normally busy… but today, was a little different. As we walked in, we noticed a small group of Droids all standing in a group. Their attention was fixated on the television screen-it was normally off, but today was different. It was the news, a recent story had come on and it seemed to rile everyone up…

Me and Thorn gave one another a glance before we walked over, glancing up at the screen.

 _/"In other news, since former Commander of the Maverick Hunters-Megaman X-had retracted himself from the front lines there have been numerous maverick attacks amongst Abel City. Today's story marks the fourth maverick attack this week, while there were no deaths many were injured in the ordeal…"/_

I gave a concerned look as I shook my head, refusing to hear anymore of this. "God…" I mumbled under my breath. "Yeah, I heard about this… ever since X stepped down a lot of mavericks have been popping up, even low life criminals are no exception." Thorn explained, as she noticed as I began walking and she quickly followed. "I couldn't hear anymore of that, it's horrible. Why would X even consider such a thing..?" I asked, Thorn arch her lip as she thought back.

"I believe he wanted to attempt better methods, instead of brute force." She explained. Peaceful methods… certainly did sound like X. "Still, it's been getting worse out there, with all these mavericks attacking." I responded. Thorn sighed.

"We can't always understand X's choices, but we must abide by them."

"So… who's in charge now?"

"I believe they brought in Zero to replace X. Poor thing has a whole lot of weight on his shoulders."

Thorn gave a look that showed slight concern. If I remember right, Thorn had explained she'd met Zero before. She explained him as a good guy, but he was tough cookie, someone who was normally distant and the one who was quietest in a room. "Commander Zero? Isn't he more violent than X though? Wouldn't X prefer better methods if he's so serious about it?" I asked, without thinking about the harshness of my questions. Thorn gave me a smile. "I'm sure X has a good feeling on Zero, they're close friends so I've heard."

I gave a small smile, dozing off for a moment. I tried to remember what Zero had looked like, I had known all too well what X had looked like-after all, he was all the news had been speaking about. "Zero's the blonde one isn't he? The red armor?" I asked, as I tried to remember distinct features. "You've got it, he's pretty cute to. Nice blue eyes that tie his whole look together." Thorn say, in a form of compliment-I doubt romantically.

"Welll… I think X is a little more attracting. I'd kill to meet the one who designed him." I said, not exactly thinking beforehand. Thorn chuckle, "Little crush on him~?" she taunt me, my face heating as I stammered and stomped my feet. "N-No! Nothing like that!" I exclaimed, she only continue giggling as she continue onward, I following as I try to explain myself.

"T-Thorn, honestly it's nothing like that! Come on, nothing wrong with an engineer admiring handy work!" I explained, Thorn gently placing the objects she held in her arms, under only one, where she reached and patted my head. "Oh relax you goof, I'm only playing." She say, giving a few more soft chuckles. Honestly, it really wasn't anything of the sort… I just enjoyed the sight of armor, the way it was made and X's was perfect. The way his armor was designed was perfect for combat and relaxing, and the coloring was excellent. Zero was a close second-from as far as I could remember of his appearance.

We approach a large door, after managing to cross between different sections of the building. Thorn follow me through the doors that slide open with ease. Droids worked quickly, some sprinting across the room at times to deliver paperwork as quickly as possible, most worked at computer stations, and other surrounded pods that had newly born Reploids inside. "It's been a really busy day today…" I mumbled to myself, as I continued forward with Thorn following not far behind. I walked up to a male droid who had been quickly typing along his panel, "Here you go, the paperwork you needed. I have the DNA extractions, disc drives and written reports on what you guys need." I explained, as he turned and took the paperwork from my arms and later took the items from Thorn. "Thank you ladies, I believe you're both off duty for the night." he said, in a kind tone. I nodded, and Thorn patted my back as we walked back to take our leave.

I stretch as we leave, giving a pleased sigh. "Aah! Finally some time off." I exclaimed, Thorn giving a small chuckle. "It's nice isn't it? You need a break kiddo." she explained. It had been particularly busy as of late, so naturally I was piled on with more work… I walk with Thorn for a while longer, completely oblivious to anything that was later to happen.. I just wish, I had known…

 **/-File code 1.50;...**

 **/Enter Passcode… _/**

 **/-Passcode accepted;**

 **/-Initializing product data…-/**

…

…

Two silhouettes stood in a room, the lights slightly dimmed with very little ability to make out any distinct features on either. There was however, the ability to determine size. One was much smaller than the other, and they stood facing the other one. Their voice, clearly male.

The smaller spoke, with a concerned-almost pleading-tone to his voice. "Red listen, I don't think we need to do all of this… She doesn't deserve it, come on let's leave them alone." he said, "We already have enough data don't you think?" he asked, the other silhouette, or as he called Red, chuckled.

"Come on kid, are we really going to pretend what she did never happened?" he asked, as he gave a grin, "Look, just follow the mission I've assigned you. Infiltrate and watch the brat's movements, simple. You can handle it… can't you Axl?" Red asked, the younger, assumed to be Axl gave a sigh.

"Promise me something, if I do this… you won't hurt her."  
"Of course my boy. Although, I can't exactly promise nothing will happen to her if the others get to her first… so you'd better hurry."

Axl's eyes went wide. His stomach felt sickly and his chest went tight. Just what was happening here? What was happening to his family?

"Y-...yes sir…" he respond, as he swiftly turned on his heels and made his way from the room. It was much brighter in the hall, his features childish but mixed with slight maturity. His eyes a bright emerald with tanned skin to accompany them. Auburn hair protruded from his helmet, his armor a navy blue with red stripes, and a gray under suit. This… was Axl…

He felt his stomach tighten, his mouth dry as he thought over what he had to do, what he was told to do.

"Please.. Tell me you'll forgive me for all of this…" he mumbled to himself, as he begin walking off down the fall, his fists tightened with anxiety. He felt regret already begin to invade his mind, his circuits flaring with the fear of what he was tasked to do.

At the time, Ala barely knew what to expect, and just what hell was awaiting her future… and mixed with that… a possible happiness…


End file.
